Black Kitsune, Raising Moon
by Li Cruz
Summary: Harry is pushed into a hole that leads to a temple which changes him into another form. Two Potters?Which witch is which?Revision in occuring...
1. The Kitsune at The End of The Tunnel

Black Fox, Raising Moon  
  
Chapter 1: The Kitsune at The End of The Tunnel  
  
LI CRUZ  
  
  
  
Harry eyed Dudley warily. Dudley to willing to appoarch him alone meant only trouble. And Harry would prefer to work so to forget about Sirius for a while. Dudley was looking around nervously before he straightened up as if he decided something. Dudley grabbed Harry by the arm and started dragging out of the house. Harry yelped in surprise. Dudley silenced him with a glare and a tightening of his hand. Harry cursed mentally the fact that he was still smaller and thinner than most teens his age. That and the fact that the Order was in the middle of changing guard if the crack of apparation was any indication.  
  
Dudley dragged Harry to the park his gang often frequented. Peirs and the other lounged around near the lake. There was also another in the shadows. Harry expected Dudley to let go but he dragged Harry into the bushes near the lake. Peirs and the rest followed behind. They came to a large hole under one of the larger trees in the area. Peirs and the others formed a loose half circle around the pair. Dudley let Harry go. Harry stepped as far back as he could without entering the hole. His instincts were going crazy. Under the emotionless mask he had donned on, he was panicking. Something in the hole wasn't right.  
  
Dudley with an odd look of glee rushes Harry. Harry barely manages to avoid Dudley, trips over the roots near the hole. His arms gyro as he tries not to fall into the hole. He regains his balance to see Dudley shove him in the hole. He falls face first and his glasses go flying. There was the crinkle of glass breaking. He winces when he tried to sit up. He could hears as Dudley and his gang move something and the sunlight on the floor begans to disappear. Harry stupidly stared at the receding light in shock.  
  
"Goodbye, freak." He could hear Dudley and his little gang laugh.  
  
He squinted into the darkness as he felt around. Maybe his glasses at least had one lense more or less intact. He cursed loudly, realizing his wand was not with him. His hand brushed metal. He picked up the thin metal frame just to drop it again. He cut himself on it. He gingerly stuck his finger in his mouth. He mentally sighed. He leaner against the wall of the hole and fell asleep for once without dreams. He felt as if he was losing something.  
  
A while later, he woke to the feeling of sudden warmth. Something unheard was calling him deeper into the hole. He resisted, fearing whatever was at the end of the hole. It could be Voldemort or something worse. The pull faded slowly. Harry was shivering from both the cold and fear. He stayed in the same spot stubbornly refusing to move for anything.  
  
Harry spent the next few waking periods fighting off the pull. He was unfortunately was losing the battle. A while without water had left him extremely tired and thirsty. His mind was fuzzy. The nightmares he was having, the pain of his twist ankle and his scar wasn't helping either. He knew dimmly Voldemort was angry with someone or something. But soon he began wondering who or what is a Voldemort.  
  
The next pull overwehlemed Harry. He couldn't fight it any longer. He began crawling towards the dark end of the hole. His instincts no longer screamed danger, it was a mild prick.  
  
The hole opened up suddenly and Harry fell to the sandy ground below. He could smell water just mere inches in front of his face. He pulled himself into the water and drank deeply. When he felt he was quenched, he pulled himself back to dry land and fell asleep.  
  
He woke up later, realizing what had just happened. He let out a long moan. The pull came again, strong. Harry managed to not walk immedaitely to it. He silently despaired as his body despise his mindset started to crawl to it.  
  
Soon he found himself on some sort of smooth flooring of a temple-like area. There was a brillaint light that called to him seducively. He finally regained control over his body and forced himself flat on his stomach. He glared at the light. The light flickered between colors as if deciding something. It surprised Harry when it surged at him. It hit him and pushed him into a column of stone. He opened his mouth to yell out in pain and it entered him.  
  
He felt as if several types of energy was fighting within him and ripping him up inside. He screamed in complete pain, unable to keep it in. The pain and the energy receded as he slide down the stone column. He passed out.  
  
  
  
He was unaware of how much time had passed in the darkness or why he was there. A dull pain ran up and down his spine. He moved, actitavating the pain. It began to burn all over his body. He felt himself shrink at least a foot and a half. He moaned in pain as he laid down again. The pain faded away. He realized the floor through his tattered shirt wasn't quite as cold anymore. He realized he was thristy again. He pushed himself up again, ignoring the pain that was pounding up and down his body. He began cupping water up to drink, his muscles complaining. Upon drinking, some of the pain faded away. He yawned again. He leaned against another column near the edge of the water. He didn't realize he fell asleep again.  
  
By time he woke again, it was no longer as dark as it was when he first entered and he could smell the age of the place, not to mention he felt like he was sitting on something bunched in his pants. His eyesight had improved and he could hear air rushing close by. He bolted up in realization of these odd things and landed in the shallow water. He sputtered in the two foot deep water. He felt something twitch on his backside. his ears twitched slightly too. He deperately wished for light.  
  
'Lumos is for light.' He thought tentatively, trying to remembering how he knew that.  
  
A dim blue light suddenly illuminated the area. He stared for a moment before brushing it off. It felt right.  
  
Harry looked at his reflection and yelped at the sight. He looked like across between a human and fox. His green eyes were framed by long black hair, hiding his scar. His ears now were perked were now long, white tipped, black-furred, and point but still were where his ears were orginally. One of them twitch when he heard the sound of air rushing by changed slightly. He also has elongated canines. He was definitely shorter. Through the tatters of his shirt, Harry could see skin-color fur lightly covering his body. He looked at his hands. They were looked normal until he accidently unshethed his claws. He looked over his sholder. A long black tail floated on the water, also white tipped.  
  
He frowned as he moved his long bangs out of his face. He gave a gasp of surprise. The scar was gone. The air rushing into the cave now carried human voices on it. He stood up, tentively. He'd worry about the transformation later. He had to get out of here first. If those people found him now, he shuddered at the thought. He readjusted his pants to allow for his new tail and waded out of the water. The light orb followed him like a faithful pet. He wringed out his tail and clothes the best he could, keeping an ear trained on the entrance he came into the cave from. He finally extinushed the light as the voices came closer. He redressed quickly after clawing a hole for his tail in his pants. He had lost his shoes when he had fallen in.  
  
"Hey, there's a hole here." The first man said.  
  
"Brilliant, now can we leave?" Came a familiar drawl.  
  
"Wait, there's something in there and it looks like something dragged itself in there."  
  
The second man sighed. Harry tensed and pushed himself against the wall of the cave. A beam of light came into the cave. Harry blessed whoever was watching over him that he was close enough for the light not to hit on him.  
  
"Hey, there's a pool of water in there.  
  
"What? Let me see." The other man was creulous.  
  
Harry prayed that they would leave so he could get out. The men began talking to each other, then the hole exploded. Harry barely kept a yelp from slipping out. Two man stepped out of the enlarged hole.  
  
"Bloody hell, look at this getup." The shorter of the two men said, flashing the torch around.  
  
The second man didn't say anything. Harry hoped he wouldn't look back as he began to sidle towards the hole. A small stone slide out from under his bare feet. The two men whirled around and pointed sticks at him. Wands, his mind reminded him. Harry flattened himself against the wall and silently bared his teeth. He narrowed his eyes. Both of the men stared at Harry before speaking.  
  
"What the bloody hell is that?" the short man yelled.  
  
Harry's ears flatten back as the shout echoed in the cave. The second man, tall and wearing black, simply studied him for a good minute.  
  
"Who are you?" The second man asked, his voice nuetral.  
  
Harry tried to answer the man. A half yip and bark came out instead of human words. Harry looked horrorifed. He remember once he could speak with humans. He looked at his feet in shame. The second man spoke again.  
  
"Look at me." The second man said.  
  
Harry looked up. There were a few images of when he dragged himself and the light. Nothing else. It came to an end quickly. Harry knew there sould have been more. The tall man spoke again.  
  
"If we put down our wands, you won't run or attack us."  
  
The short man looked at his companion like he was crazy. Harry had a feeling it be better to do as he said. Harry nodded. He sat down as the man lowered his wand. He approached Harry and before Harry, tired as he was, could react, flipped his bangs back. The scent of the man filled with disappointment.  
  
"It's not Potter." He muttered to his partner.  
  
"Why would it be?" His partner asked. "And how could Harry be that?"  
  
The last was said in some sort of disgust. His partner said nothing as he stared into Harry's eyes.  
  
"I'm taking this creature to Dumbledore. He'll be interested in this." The tall man said.  
  
"Whatever, Snape. I'll inform the rest of the Order that this was a dead end."  
  
The man disappeared with a crack. Harry jumped a bit. The man pulled out something and grabbed Harry by the arm before he could move again. He felt a tug at his stomach. He passed out.  
  
  
  
Harry woke up in a room full of golden tricket and paintings of people. Headmaster's office, his mind supplied. He asked himself how he knew that. His stomach grumbled, he looked around. A large bird sat on a tall perch. Harry, forgeting his hunger, approached the bird curiuosly. The bird looked like it was kinda made of fire thrilled reassuringly at him. He reached a hand to touch the bird. He was on his tip of his toes when the door opened. He fell on his face. He sighed since he had been so close to petting the pretty bird.  
  
The dark man had returned with three other humans and a small house elf. He didn't brother questioning how he knew. There was a old woman that smelled like a cat. The other woman smelled of herbs and disinfincant. The old man had an long white beard and regarded Harry with amusement. The house-elf was carrying in a large tray of tea and food. The smell of fruit and bread ticked his senses more than the meat there. The elf set the tray on the low table before regarding Harry. The male elf gave a small smile before disappearing into smoke.  
  
"Well, I see our little guest is up. Would you like something to eat?" The old man asked.  
  
Harry nodded slowly and appoarched the table. He grabbed an apple before retreating to a chair. He remembered that humans often sat in chairs. The humans regarded him with interest.  
  
"I never knew foxes like fruits." The old man chuckled.  
  
He turned to the woman who smelled of herbs. She seemed to be reading a sheet of parchment.  
  
"Mmm. Mal-nourishment. An old sprain. He's healthy for his condition." The woman replied.  
  
"What about his age and other things?" The dark man, Snape Harry remembered, asked.  
  
"The spell says about ten, though I can't be sure. He's rather smaller than he should be. It also lists him as 'kitsune'."  
  
"Aren't kitsunes native to Japan, Albus?" The other woman asked.  
  
Snape remained quiet as he watched Harry watching them as he eat. His ears twitch when he heard other voices outside the room. Harry looked to the door. There was a knock.  
  
"Indeed, quite a curuosity." The old man called Albus answered the door. Harry caught an odd twinkle in the old man's eye.  
  
The scent of a man who was a wolf floated as well as that of another halfbreed of some sort. Albus exited the room for a few minutes. The door muffled the sound of the voices. He turned to Snape and the other two human females.  
  
The woman who smelled like a cat walked over and placed a hand on his lap. Harry flinched at the contact. He missed the sad expression on her face as she removed her hand. The healer woman, Harry surmised, was jolting things down on the parchment. Snape was watching him boredly.  
  
The pretty bird flew off his perch and literally sat down next to Harry. Harry gave a small smile before stroking the bird. The old man came back.  
  
"Well, I now know where Harry is." Albus said, looking a bit confused.  
  
The adults turned to the old man. He continued. "  
  
"He was visiting Godric's Hollow." The old man said. "He had traveled on foot."  
  
"That's dangerous! Is he alright?" The cat-like lady asked.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey, I think you're need to check him at least once over. Don't worry. I think I can handled a little kitsune by myself." The elder reassured the healer woman. The cat-like lady left with her, apparently worried over this 'Harry' boy.  
  
"I'll proably have to go makes some potion, knowing Potter." Snape said as he too left the room.  
  
Harry was now munching on a sandwich. The old man sat across from him. The phoniex, Harry recalled, sat with him as he ate.  
  
"I was positive that you are Harry. Is it possible you are a part of Harry?" The old man murmured.  
  
Harry's ears flickered foward to listen to the old man. He chuckled.  
  
"No matter. What should I call you?" He sat back. "Mm. How about Alex?"  
  
Harry nodded and yawned sleepily, now his stomach was full. The headmaster smiled fondly and beckoned him to his knee. Harry, now Alex, walked over and allowed Dumbledore to take him in his lap. Fawkes took to sitting on the back of Dumbledore's seat. Dumbledore simply held Alex there. Alex sighed in contentment and instinctly snuggled up to Albus. Albus smiled as he stroke Alex's head. He began to talk softly at Alex.  
  
"Yes, part of Harry or the real Harry, no?" He chuckled. "But I won't take this second 'childhood' from you, Alex. After all you suffered, I think I own it to you. The new "Harry" I think will easily take your place yet I'm unsure of his intentions. We must watch him closely."  
  
Alex gave a half-asleep nodded before falling completely asleep. He was just content listening to the old man breath. Even if he was the real Harry, it won't matter now.  
  
  
  
Alex woke up when he heard someone yelling outside the room quite a distance away. It was coming closer. He sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily. It seemed to be early morning. Albus woke up as well, having also fallen asleep. Alex perked his ears in the direction of the yelling. Soon Albus heard them as well. He scooped Alex in his arms as he stood up. Alex instinctly turned to the old man and threw his arms around Albus's neck and buried his face in the robes. He dislike yelling. It usually lead to something bad.  
  
The door slammed opened. Alex could hear the footsteps of someone heavy. He shivered and tried pressing himself closer to Albus's body. Albus readjusted Alex in his arms, allowing him to hold Alex tighter.  
  
"Albus, what is the meaning of this?!" The heavyset man bellowed, the rustle of paper heard. "That you want to place Potter with someone else? He is safest with his realtives."  
  
"Fudge, would you please refrain from yelling. You are upseting young Alex here. And I will expalin." Albus said rather coldly.  
  
There was a short silence before Alex heard the sound of someone gasping for words. He turned his head enough to see the heavy man gawking. The Minister of Magic came unbidden to his mind's voice. Alex's glanc seemed to snap the Minister out of his surprise.  
  
"You realize you're holding a fox-child." The harsh whisper of disbelief came out of his mouth.  
  
Alex heard the humor in Dumbledore's voice. "I realized that, Fudge. He's an orphan that Snape was so kind to bring to the castle. The poor child was stuck in a large hole with no escape."  
  
Fudge blinked rather stupidly at the odd pair. He finally refound his voice - again.  
  
"What do you plan to do with the fox-child, Dumbledore?" There was a note of suspicion.  
  
"Raise the child, of course. He is as intelligent as any human child." Albus said lightly as he sat at his desk, readjusting Alex so both would be comfortable. "Beside I can't think of a family willing to take the child in."  
  
"No one would be insane enough to take in a demon." Fudge hissed.  
  
"There have been several cases reported of humans adopting demon children. They behave just like any normal human child."  
  
Fudge promptly shut up and thought. Then he nodded relecently and rubbed his temple.  
  
"Fine, Dumbledore. He's your problem. Now about this?" Alex watched Fudge fan out the parchment.  
  
"Harry needs someone to watch him better than the Dursleys have been doing so not to repeat what happened a few days ago. It is a waste of valuable resoucres and time especailly with the return of the Dark Lord." Alex picked up a slight note of sarcasm at the words Dark Lord.  
  
Fudge's eyes lit up as if realizing something. "Of course, you are absolutely right. I'll send this through immediately. Ex-auror Moody is an excellent choice for the job."  
  
Albus watched as Fudge exited the room. He relaxed. Alex tilted his head to watch the headmaster. He gave a tired smile.  
  
"Mmm. Minvera must have returned from her trip by now. I think you're due for a proper bath." He stood up, Alex instantly wrapping his arms around his neck to keep him from falling. Albus cradled Alex close as he walked towards one of the large paintings. It swung upon revealing a larger room. Minvera entered with a bag just as Albus put Alex down.  
  
"I and Poppy managed to find clothing that'll fit him well enough."  
  
Albus nodded as he watched Alex explore the room. Alex managed to find the bathroom. He remembered that the Headmaster wanted to give him a bath. Alex gave a small smile as he walked into the bathroom.  
  
Minvera and Albus were surprise to hear water running. Worrying that the little kitsune had gotten into trouble, they rushed in. They were surprised to find him drawing his own bath. Albus chuckled as did Minvera after a moment.  
  
Albus stayed with Alex, helping him by washing his back and helping him shampoo his tail. Minvera returned with clothing. Albus left the room to allow for Alex to get dress by himself. The clothes were 'muggle-type' Alex noted. He grinned to himself when he found the pants with a sort of button-able hole in back to allow for his tail.  
  
Upon exiting the room, he found the adults sitting to breakfast. He shyly joined them. Mr. Snape and Ms. Pomfrey had joined them with another. He seemed vaguely familiar. The sandy haired man smiled at him. Feeling a little brave, he shyly smiled back before taking a seat next to the headmaster, or should he consider him to be his father. No, he was old enough to be his grandfather. Yes, grandfather fitted the headmaster better. Harry picked up his fork and dugged into the plate of eggs set before him.  
  
"So, how's Harry?" Albus asked.  
  
"He's being relased today. I just recently dosed him with a sleeping druaght." Pomfrey said rather primly. "He refused to sleep last night so..."  
  
"Ah. I see. Where is Sprout and Flitwick?"  
  
Snape answered cooly. "They're coming after breakfast. Their return back was a little rocky."  
  
"Good. Remus, you won't mind watching Alex here for at least an hour."  
  
Remus nearly chocked on his food. Alex thought Mr. Snape was trying not to cough either.  
  
"I don't know what to do with a fox-child!"  
  
"He only needs someone to keep him out of trouble. I have to go to the Ministry to help Fudge with an treaty." Albus sounded almost displeased. "Beside most of the others are busy with preparations for tonight."  
  
"Alright." Remus said slightly unsure.  
  
  
  
Next Chapter: Remus and The Snape  
  
Remus is stuck with kitsitting duties. Snape continuously stops by. Soon both adults find themselves in a unusally situtation involving a potion and Alex. And all before the Sorting Feast! 


	2. Remus and The Snape

Black Fox, Raising Moon  
  
Chapter 2: Remus and The Snape  
  
LI CRUZ  
  
AN: Back to update. Thanks for reveiws. Later -LI Cruz  
  
  
  
Remus watched as Alex examined the Defense against the Dark Art room. Remus sighed rather relieved. He thought that it would be harder to watch the small kitsune, but it seemed that Alex was content to look around. The door opened and Remus sighed exasperated.  
  
This was the sixth time Severus had stopped by. It was frankly getting on Remus's nerves. He was about to take off Snape's head when he realized Snape was carrying a bottle of Wolfsbane potion in one hand. There was an unfamiliar potion in the other. Snape placed the Wolfsbane on the desk.  
  
Remus watched as Snape seemed to regard Alex who by now used to having Snape come in and go out, touch the length of one of the skeletons' femur. There was an odd look in Severus's eyes.  
  
"Why is it you come back and forth from your Potion Lab and here? I can baby-sit a young kid." Remus asked, keeping his voice gentle.  
  
Snape answers without looking at Remus. "Werewolf, that is none of your business."  
  
Remus ignores the jab. Severus clearly didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"Don't you have potions or something to do?"  
  
Snape gave him a slight sneer. "I just recently finished."  
  
Snape sat down, placing the other potion on the desk. Remus looked at the green-brown potion with interest.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Someone's experimental potion, I believe. I found it in the back of my storage room."  
  
Snape's voice lacked the edge it normally had in public. Despite their past together, he and Remus were decent friends. It had been Severus that helped Remus get his grief for Sirius under control.  
  
Alex gave a single yip before becoming still. His eyes locked on something on a shelf. Before Remus or Severus could move, something shot out of the shelf and exploded the unknown potion bottle. The last thing either of the adults saw was Alex's wide eyes.  
  
Poke. Poke. Someone was poking Remus in the side with a stick. He gave out a groan as he opened one eye. Alex crouched a little ways away, frozen in place. The stick he held was actually a broom handle. Remus got up, just to find himself on all fours. His clothes more shredded than usual.  
  
His eyes widened in realization. The potion triggered his transformation yet. He still had his mind?  
  
Alex watched with wide eyes as Remus walked up to him. Alex gave a series of yips and barks, concern in his green eyes. Remus nuzzled Alex comforting as his mind raced. What had happened? Why did he keep his mind? What happened to Snape?  
  
Remus paused in thought and searched for the wolf inside. It was gone, the bloodlust, anger, all gone. There was just his instincts telling him to comfort Alex. There was a loud yowl on the other side of the desk and a thump. Remus watched as a lanky tall cat walk awkwardly around the desk. Remus and Severus looked at each other for a long moment. Alex watched on, his tail twitching in his trepidation. Felines and canines don't normally get along.  
  
Remus smelled a very familiar rat nearby. He let out a long growl, his head turning to the top of the desk. Severus looked startled at his quick change of behavior. Remus gave a long howl before pouncing on the desk. His jaws closed on a rat's tail. The rat began squeaking in alarm as he dangled from Remus's jaw.  
  
  
  
Severus had been surprised to wake up as a large cat. Yet he was more surprised to see Remus in complete control of his werewolf self and then his sudden jumping on the desk. He jumped off, a rat hanging from his jaw. Severus realized who the rat was.  
  
Remus was growling still. Alex backed up only a half a step before realizing that Remus was angry at the rat in his mouth. Severus felt angry also, but he settled for glaring at said rat and half-curling around Alex to protect him from whatever Wormtail planned to do.  
  
Remus yelped as Wormtail manage to kick his jaw hard. He skitters a few feet away before transforming on the other side of the desk. Severus realized he was going for his wand. Severus and Remus tried to jump over the desk. Too late.  
  
Wormtail stood in his human form, his wand pointed at the pair. Severus mental cursed Wormtail to hell many times over. Remus, his growling increasing, felt the same.  
  
"Well, well. The potion didn't work out as planned. No matter. Master will be pleased to be rid of the traitor and the good werewolf." He said, the wand wavered a bit as Wormtail tried to decide what to do.  
  
Wormtail didn't count on Alex doing something. There was a loud bark from the top of a shelf and a ka-tine. Severus, Remus, and Wormtail was treated to the sight of the kitsune standing on a shelf and letting go of a knife that had cut through a rope.  
  
Wormtail looked up just in time to see a dragon's skull fall on him. Wormtail was out cold. Severus and Remus looked at Alex than at each other. He had to have used magic to get up that far.  
  
'If he doesn't end up in Slytherin, then they'll be had.' Was the thought running between the two.  
  
Luckily the falling skull made enough noise to bring half of the available teachers there. Severus noted with amusement as they opened the door just to close it sharply upon seeing Remus in wolf form. Remus rolled his eyes at the door closing.  
  
There was a commotion on outside the door. Alex appeared and sat between them. He snickered as one of the other teachers finally using a barrier spell came in. Severus snorted as Remus gave a long whine of exasperation at the behavior. Professor Vector stared at the sight before him.  
  
Remus grumbled as he realized Wormtail might get away if he didn't do something. He seized Severus's wand and retreated to the office up the stairs. The door closed with a bang and a click. Severus's tail twitched in amusement.  
  
The other teachers finally came in when Vector announced that Lupin left the room and the door shut itself. Vector however keep his wand trained so he could either hit Severus or Wormtail if he had to. Severus Snape, Potion Master of Hogwarts, was currently seriously considering attacking Vector.  
  
  
  
Poppy Pomfrey had seen a lot of things during her career, but this goes to show how much you don't see. A complete tamed werewolf wasn't one of them.  
  
She watched out of the corner of her eye as Alex played with Remus and Snape watching them both. Remus had knocked the little kitsune on his back and was snuffling his stomach. Alex was laughing hard.  
  
She had been surprised to see Peter Pettigrew, yet anger burned at the thought that Black had been innocent and this 'Gryffindor' was the real traitor. The rest of the staff was split between keeping Remus at bay though he wasn't being trouble and the other half had their wands trained on Peter. Dumbledore when he came in preformed an anti-animagus spell and took Peter's wand off him.  
  
Peter came to and found himself under the affects of a full body bind. Pomfrey feel a cold finger of enjoyment at the traitor's discomfort.  
  
"I'm done with him, Albus."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and turned to McGonagall. She nodded and transfigured Peter into the rat he was. She scooped him up and placed him in the cage she had brought with her.  
  
Pomfrey, satisfied that Peter would get his just deserts, looked at the scene being watched by most of the staff. Snape now had Remus pinned to the ground with Alex on his back. Snape looked like he was smiling. Remus had an amused glint in his eyes. Eventually they broke apart.  
  
Pomfrey slowly approached the trio. Remus looked directly at her and walked up. He sat on his haunch and gave a slight wag of his tail. Other than that he became still and allowed Poppy to do her job. She quickly finished her diagnose. Meanwhile Dumbledore and Minvera herded the other teachers out. They finished reassuring the other it was all right.  
  
"Well, Poppy?" Albus gently prodded.  
  
"Alex is completely fine. Severus and Remus seem to be trapped within animal forms. I believe the potions, one being Wolfbane and the other unknown may have produced by accident some sort of an animagus potion."  
  
"And only Severus can figure it out but he's currently indisposed." Albus's eyes twinkled.  
  
Remus snorted as Severus gave a frustrated yowl. Alex blinked and jumped down from Severus's back. A sudden flash of light and Potion Master of Hogwarts was back to his human self. Well, almost. You could see faint fur patterns on his skin. He frowned at his hand as he pulled what was left of his robes to cover himself. Remus on the other hand seemed to morph back to human, his hair grayer and whiter than normal. He walked into his office.  
  
Severus after a moment spoke. "Interesting. I think Poppy is on the right track."  
  
Albus picked up Alex, who was currently sitting in front of him. Remus returned fully dressed and with another set.  
  
"I know they are exactly you size, Severus, but I think it be better if you didn't go around half-naked."  
  
Severus, deep in thought, nodded absently as he took them. "Lupin, do you mind getting a sample of the potion of me."  
  
  
  
The next two hours, Snape was in his Potion Laboratory, examining the potion. Remus went back to watching Alex. This time in the Great Hall, Remus was teaching Alex chess when Severus came in. Albus looked up from the book he was reading.  
  
Snape had a triumph smirk on his face, a scroll of parchment in one hand. He sauntered up to the head table.  
  
"It cures lycanthropy and induces one's animagus form. It neutralizes the spread of the lycanthropy, making it into something that inheritable under certain conditions. Silver doesn't automatically kill a werewolf when treated with the potion. When I had tested a sample of Remus's blood, there was no severe reaction. It'll merely weaken a werewolf. And here is the most important part. According to Pomfey's diagnosis and Remus's account, the potion seems to have removed the bloodlust, but at the same time, if you were to make Remus emotionally, it can possibly trigger the transformation. Though I suspect he can change at will."  
  
"What about your reaction to the potion?" Albus asked.  
  
"It seems to double as an animagus potion like Pomfrey said. Actually I too seemed to be under the emotion trigger." Snape gave a shudder. "As to the markings on my skin, I have no idea what causes them."  
  
A house elf appeared.  
  
"Master Albus. The train is about to pull into the station."  
  
"Thank you, Milky. I think we'll have to finish this conversation later."   
  
  
  
Alex sat still as the students came in. Several students pointed to him. Alex glanced around the room. His gaze fell on a particularly familiar black-hair boy. He was staring back. Alex's felt a prick of something at his forehead. The boy looked away to speak with a redhead boy and a brunette girl.  
  
Alex frowned for a moment before the sorting began. The hat burst out into song.  
  
The song was similar to all the rest except there was an offbeat extra verse.  
  
"Looks aren't everything true  
  
If you don't believe me at all  
  
Magic will wax at the moon raising blue."  
  
The room was completely silent except for Alex, who seemed to be giggling. Dumbledore slowly blinked before speaking.  
  
"Well, that was quite an interesting end to the Sorting song. Professor McGonagall, could you continue."  
  
"Um, yes. Er, Adamson, Cavin."  
  
A small mousy blonde sat under the hat.  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
And so on it continued until John Walker, a Hufflepuff, by the way was finally sorted. There were 12 new Slytherins, 14 new Hufflepuffs, 11 new Ravenclaws, and 9 new Gryffindors. Even the Slytherins noticed the shortage of Gryffindors.  
  
"Ah, now that we are already sorted, I have a few announcements to make. Some things are repeats to those who have been here awhile. The Forbidden Forest should be noted to be forbidden and is made-so for several reasons. The lists of items forbidden in the corridors has reached 600, if you wish to see the list, Mr. Filch, I believe, will be happy to show you. The third corridor I hate to say is now off-limits again. Ah, I would like to welcome back Professor Lupin as the Professor of the Defense against the Dark Arts."  
  
Many people including a number of Slytherins clapped at this.  
  
"And, I seem to be forgetting something. Ah, yes. You must be wondering about the young child here with us. This is Alexander. He is a ward of Hogwarts. I must ask you to please be kind to Alexander. Now before we tuck in. Kibble Dibble Zip!"  
  
  
  
Next Chapter:   
  
Boarding does the Harry does? Harry and Alex finally met up during potion class. Hermione wonders about Alex and Malfoy is Malfoy. 


	3. A Wolf, A Cat, and A Malfoy

Black Kitsune  
  
Chapter 3  
  
LI CRUZ  
  
  
  
"Night, Harry." Hermione Granger said to one brooding Harry Potter.  
  
"Uh? Oh. Night." He watched her walk up the stairs.  
  
'I can't beleive father could have botched such a simple spell. How did the living golem get a soul? I know for sure that kitsune is the bloody golem I tried to depose of. I wonder what happened. Ah, well. I leave it until I actually get rid of Voldemort.'  
  
He stretched before slinking up the stairs.  
  
  
  
Snape picked up the struggling mass of cloth, bone and fur called Alex. Alex whimpered and tried to kick. Snape's brow furrowed in worry. Alex wasn't waking up out of his nightmare.  
  
Placing Alex back on his bed, Snape did his best to untangle Alex's limbs. After about ten minutes, Alex was freed of the bedsheet. Alex tried curling into a ball. Snape, not quite understanding why, pulled Alex to his chest and murmured comforting noises. Alex finally relaxed. Alex snuggled into Snape's arms.  
  
Snape gave a small smile despite himself. It had neither bitterness nor anger in it. someone chuckled in the dimness before him. Snape, knowing who it was, rolled his eyes. A camera flashed and Snape blinking, glared.  
  
Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, was going to get what was coming to him. Shoot the greasy git idea to hell.  
  
Alex woke up about then. He gave the room a good look around, his body tense before looking up at Snape. Snape, his face nuetral, stared back. Alex buried his face in Snape's robes and clutched it.  
  
"Severus, I need to go to the Minstry after breakfast would you mind."  
  
"No. I'll watch him." Snape said, knowing Albus was going to rope him into it anyway.  
  
Albus blinked a moment, and nodded. He didn't know what Snape had planned for him went he returned.  
  
After breakfast, Severus watched out of the corner of his eye as Alex played with a Rubic Cube. Alex giggled as he tried to solve it. Severus let a smile grace his lips for a second before the students arrived.  
  
Even the Golden Boy managed to make it on time. Snape gave his best sneer and stalked to the desk. He sensed Alex watching him as well.  
  
"It seems you have made it to the next level of Potion, though some I will never understand how you managed to get into a Newt-level class. Today we will be brewing a potion known as the Kernet. Can anyone tall me what this potion does?"  
  
He was mentally surprised no one even attempted to answer. Ms. Granger looked like she was thinking hard. Wasn't Kernet in the book he assigned?  
  
Hermione raised her hand. "Sir, Kernet isn't covered in any of the school textbooks I have read."  
  
Severus snapped open the selected textbook and began flipping through the book. Ms. Granger was right. It should have been there. It had been in all of the other editions of the book.  
  
"Well, Ms. Granger, you are correct. Five points to Gryffindor."  
  
The silence that fell over the room was deafening. He barely held in a smirk. Alex,having solved the Rubic, dropped it and picked up another puzzle. The cube made a thunk on the rug that Alex sat on. It snapped everyone out of silence. Severus glared, quieting the class.  
  
"Kernet is one of the few potions I will be teaching you, that won't become a deadly substance if made incorrectly and if one of the few potion to remember. Kernet is one of the orginal flame-resistant potions. It can allow a person to touch hot thing without getting burn, walking in the fire, help smoothe burns, and was used to deal with creatures like the exstinct lesser dragons and firebirds. The limitation is however is it cannot be used to fight with dragons like the horntails and ridgebacks or even fire demons. The flames are too hot for the kernet to sucessfully deal with it. That is why there are other more power flame-resistor potion which are more powerful. Also unlike most potions, kernet when done properly becomes a gel."  
  
He paused allowing for them to write down the infomation as he wrote the ingredients and directions on the board. "Now, you have all period to create kernet. Start now."  
  
  
  
Harry had managed to finished the potion and was now kneeling before Alex. Alex regarded him with a wary expression and scoot back. Harry smiled, trying to placate Alex. He knew how to act quite well. Yet it seemed that Alex knew better. Alex was now glaring at Harry and standing up. Harry, not wanting to draw attention to himself and Alex, try to grab his arm. Alex jumped away nimbly and ran to Snape. As the kit sensing the Professor was busy with papers, Alex sat underneath the table next to Snape. The kitsune sent Harry evil glares from his position.  
  
"Damn you, you bloody golem." Harry whispered under his breath.  
  
Harry returned to his desk rather dejectly. Hermione leaned forward to speak to him. Malfory, who had seen the whole thing, was trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"Why is the Kitsune glaring at you?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to it but it doesn't seem to like me at all." He lied easily.  
  
Snape finally was able to turn from the paper he was working on. He began to stalk down the desk, unaware of his little shadow. Alex was mimicing Snape's walk. Several students began snickering. Malfoy was laughing outright.  
  
Snape turned in time to see Alex sucessfully mimic his walk. It didn't come out the same becuase Alex was still young and had a smile on his face. So instead of menacing, it came out as adorable. Some of the girls awed at this. Severus mentally smiled as he kept a neutral face, though his eyes did have a small glint of pride.  
  
Snape continued his critics of their potion. Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Chang, Ms. Granger, and suprisingly Mr. Potter got the potion almost correct. Severus looked at the board and realized he wrote down the wrong fraction of redroot.  
  
"Due to an error on my part, you will write a 10-inch parchment on one of the other flame-resistor potions and their ingredient properties. You are not premitted to use Kernet as your example as I have written it incorrectly. After you clean up your workstations, you are dismissed. Next time you will be proved with several parchments of the spell that are not in your book that we will be brewing this year."  
  
  
  
"It's bloody amazing that Snape admitted he was wrong and awarded points. What's wrong with him?" Ron said.  
  
"I think he may have changed with the little kitsune around. The kid is adorable." Hermione said. "Though he doesn't seem to fond of you, Harry."  
  
"How can a child not like Harry?" Ron asked around the mouthful of food.  
  
Hermione was thoughtful. "Maybe Snape was talking about Harry and the kitsune picked up on it."  
  
"That's possible." Harry murmured, his thoughts far away.  
  
He was now positive that Alex was Harry. Yet how? Harry J. Potter only cast the counter-charm to destory it when he had Dudley push Harry into the hole. By time the spell was to finish, only a luqiud mess of goo should have remained.  
  
]  
  
"Be careful. With some people and creatures, magic doesn't always follow the rules when it concerns them, Harry. Some have an innate magic that makes it hard to do anything without setting something else off."  
  
His ghostly father intone solemnly.  
  
[  
  
Thank god, for dad. The charm must have broken the orginal's seals. So Father prehaps accidently used a kitsune! Or a half-kitsune. That would explain alot about the golem's problems. No wonder, when he went to the Dursley's to live with them for a week they had acted quite kinder to him than the golem. So he doesn't have to worry about the golem coming back. The wizarding world would never accept a half-breed to be savior.  
  
  
  
AN: Baka no Harry J. Potter.  
  
  
  
Remus walked in on Severus teaching the rules of a chess game to Alex. Alex listened intently. Remus chuckled at the sight. The pair turned to him.  
  
"Uncle Remus!" Alex said as he zipped over.  
  
This time it was Severus's turn to chuckle. Remus looked in complete shock. He was looking to Severus.  
  
"He was taught English." Severus explained. "But he couldn't remember how to until now. I beleived the trama of being stuck in a hole with a concussion caused a temporary anmensia. He spoke my name after first period."  
  
Remus nodded and turned a smile to Alex. Alex clung to Remus's leg. Remus deattached the kitsune and swung him up into his arms.  
  
"Does Albus or anyone else know?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yes, he and Minvera walked into my classroom when he said it. He called Albus, Grampa and Minvera, Auntie Min. You should have seen their faces." Severus smirked.  
  
"I hate to ask. How was Harry during class?" Remus asked.  
  
"He seemed fine. He seems to be different than last we saw him." severus said rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Harry not like me." Alex said to Remus softly.  
  
"What do you mean, Alex?" Remus asked, concerned. "And it's 'doesn't like'."  
  
"He doesn't like Alex. 'Cause Alex is a." The child paused looking for the word. "Golem."  
  
"What?" The ex-werewolf frowned at the small fox-child. "You're not a golem. why would Harry say that?"  
  
Alex shuddered and didn't answer as he tried to bury himself in Remus's tattered robes. Severus and Remus shared a look over his head. What the hell is going on? Maybe Dumbledore knows.  
  
There was a knock on the portait. Severus answered the door. Draco Malfoy stood in mid-knock.  
  
"Come in, Draco. I have no time for idle prit-prat." Severus sneered.  
  
Draco nodded. He looked vague annoyed at the sight of Remus's back. Severus caught the look.  
  
"He's no longer a werewolf, Draco, but I wouldn't want to cross him." He snapped. "He still has the ablitity to rip your thoart out."  
  
Severus mentally laughed at Draco's expression. "Draco, I need someone to watch Alex for an half and hour or so. I and Professor Lupin have been called by the headmaster to help him convince the Minister for something. Knowing Fudge, something stupid."  
  
Draco snorted at this. "Of course, sir. It would be my pleasure."  
  
"Keep Alex away from Harry Potter." Professor Lupin said. "Or you'll wish you never volunteer."  
  
Alex gave the two adults one more hug. Severus gave a glare to Draco that clearly said not to ever speak of it unless you want to die. When both adults were gone, Draco flopped on the couch. He watch as Alex put away the chess board and pieces.  
  
Alex wandered to a bookshelf. Draco was surprised when Alex pulled out a box from bottom shelf. Alex humming to himself tunelessly, walked back to the low table Uncle Severus had set up for him. He opened the box and placed the cover aside. Draco watched as Alex picked up small pieces and put the together on the table.  
  
"What are you doing, Fox?"  
  
Alex looked up and said in a matter of fact tone. "Putting the puzzle together."  
  
"Oh." Draco was unsure how to respond. "why does the werewolf want to keep you away from Harry?"  
  
"Uncle Remus is wolf, not werewolf." Alex glared at Draco.  
  
Draco was confused. 'How in the world can Professor Lupin merely be a wolf now?"  
  
Alex, seeing Draco's confusion, rolled his eyes. "Uncle Remus is a wolf, just like Uncle Severus is a big cat."  
  
Some kind of understanding dawned on Draco. "Ah, so even though the Professor's lcythanophy is cured, he has and animagus form of a wolf."  
  
"Animagus?" Alex asked, cocking his head.  
  
"You don't know much about the wizarding world, do you? Animagus is a person who can take an animal form."  
  
"Like Aunt Min?"  
  
"Who's Aunt Min?"  
  
"Aunt Min can become a kitty-cat." Alex said.  
  
"Professor McGonagall, you mean." Draco's eyes widen silghtly.  
  
"Draco, why do many SLytherins not like muggles?"  
  
Draco fell off the couch at the question. "Merlin, why are you asking such an easy question? Muggles are inferior."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because they don't have the ablitity to do magic?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"...I don't know."  
  
"But muggles have magic."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Love. Grampa said love is the most powerful of magics, so muggles must have magic too for muggles can love."  
  
Draco blinked. The kid just shot him down. He actually never thought of it that way. He didn't quite want to conced defeat to the furball yet anyway.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Next Chapter:   
  
Checkmate Malfoy! Lord Volemort gets wind of the newest addition to Hogwarts. And Alex's first wand...Well, Harry J Potter's definiately got his hands full with his own power as the first of the blue moon waxes. 


	4. The Family of Fox

Black Kitsune  
  
Chapter 4.I  
  
LI CRUZ  
  
  
  
Last Chapter:   
  
Draco fell off the couch at the question. "Merlin, why are you asking such an easy question? Muggles are inferior."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because they don't have the ablitity to do magic?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"...I don't know."  
  
"But muggles have magic."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Love. Grampa said love is the most powerful of magics, so muggles must have magic too for muggles can love."  
  
Draco blinked. The kid just shot him down. He actually never thought of it that way. He didn't quite want to conced defeat to the furball yet anyway.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
  
  
A small group of four made it through the crowds of Daigon Alley. Actually Severus glared the crowds apart as he carried Alex. Alex was sleeping rather peacefully in Severus's arms. Remus kept turning his head to snigger every time a person stared at the odd pair. Albus trailed behind, his eyes twinkling madly in humor.   
  
Ollivander was standing outside his shop. He gestured for the group to follow in. Alex woke up upon entering the shop. Ollivander smiled.  
  
"I've been expecting young Alex for a while now."  
  
Albus's brow went up at this while the others gawked. Alex gave one of his shy smiles.  
  
"I was told to look out for a black fox-child with brillaint green eyes and white markings." He looked at Alex. "It would be the indication that the child would be a powerful wizard. It has been two decades from this day it was foretold."  
  
Ollivander said as his hand brushed against the boxes of unclaimed wands. "Yet I must ask what would a fox child be compatible with?"  
  
His brow furrowed suddenly. "Perhaps. Yes, I'd think it was intended for him."  
  
Ollivander left the front room. Severus finally found his wits. Severus turned to Albus.  
  
"What is going on?" Severus demanded in a whisper.  
  
Albus's eyes were seriuos, watching as Alex sat in a chair, kicking the air. "I do not know."  
  
Ollivander returned with a wooden box. He placed it as if it was a religionious item. He rested his gnarled hands on the box lid and began talking again.  
  
"This particular wand is one of my finest creations. Yet the items were handed to me by a mysterious young woman twenty years ago. She challenge me to make a tri-core wand. I toiled several days and nights to fuse three seemingly incompatible cores in a wood that still today has me baffled to its orgins."  
  
He opened to box to reveal a nine inch wand of a multicolor piece of wood with three metallic-looking bands at certain points. Severus leaned foward to see what type of wood it was. Albus stroked his beard. Remus picked up Alex so he could see the wand.  
  
"What were the items outside the unknow wood?" Albus asked.  
  
"A raven feather. The horn of an Asian dragon. And a single hair of a black unicorn. The feather I orginally supposed was unmagical but I was wrong. It bonded the other two rare cores together. The bands were already bands. The bottom band is a silver of seemingly magical properties. The middle is a steel band of the most particular blue I've seen. The top band is not metal but a mryiad of precious and semi-preious stones."  
  
Severus's brow furrowed deeper. He couldn't at all identify the wood in the wand. Ollivander continued.  
  
"When I made the wand, it was orginially fourteen inches long. When the last band was placed on, the whole thing shrank into its current size. The woman came back and examined the wand. She said that I was a master wand-maker and told me about young Alex. She said to keep the wand until you find someone worth of the wand. When I looked up from closing the box lid, she was gone."  
  
Albus seemed to come to some realization. He chuckled.  
  
"Well, well. An odd turn of events." Albus said. "Alex, would you please try the wand?"  
  
"Yes, Grampa." Alex murmured as Remus leaned over slightly to allow Alex to pick up the wand.  
  
Alex swished the wand gingerly. The lights formed the shape of a titanic raven with flecks of white lights and white eyes, then it morphed into a purplish unicorn with streaming blue eyes that galloped. That morphed into a blue, white, and green Japanese Dragon with black eyes and flowing mane. Finally the lights formed a brillaint tree, a silver moon in its branches, and a fox at its base before dissolving into air. Dumbledore and Ollivander were both thoughtful. Alex clapped his hands best he could with a wand. Severus and Remus at this point were reduced to awed five year olds with their mouths hanging open.  
  
Albus turned to Ollivander. "I see...How much do we have to pay for the wand?"  
  
Ollivander's eyes remained thoughtful. "Nothing. I recieved payment for it decades before."  
  
Albus nodded slowly. "Well, good day, Ollivander."  
  
As Albus ushered his shellshocked companions out, Ollivander spoke. "Good luck."  
  
  
  
Harry Potter was fuming. He paced back and forth trying to figure out why he couldn't do Expecto Patronus. Granted Professor Lupin was paying much attention to the class that morning but still it should have been easy to do. Unlike that kistune golem, he had many good memories. He plopped on the couch. Luckily everyone else was outside.  
  
He flipped open the book, Ancient Practices, he took out of the library. The kitsune problem was driving him crazy.  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: The Created Golem  
  
Golems are defined as created servants. In this chapter, we will cover the Created Golem and its types. Each type has a particular function.  
  
The first and most common golem is the Guardain golem. These golems are usually made of either stone or metal. Their primary function is to protect their specific targets. These tend to not have any ablitity to think for them selves.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Another golem is the puppet golem. Commonly used in Asia, these are traditionally made of paper or wood. The golem ususally is an extention of the user's person. In Europe, this golem is used to allow ghosts to finish their tasks before moving on or to allow them to continue interacting with the living with no ill effects.  
  
This was made illegal in 1200 by the Wizard Concil...  
  
...  
  
The rarest of golems are the Duplicus Golem. This is used primarily when a person of high importance is required to go into hiding. Unfortunately these are the most dangerous of the Golem class. They can think fully for themselves and can bypass any instruction given to them eventually. Some of this particular class are often made of flesh and are dubbed as Clones. They however lack souls.  
  
There have been recorded cases when a golem of this class somehow gains a soul. The golem immediately drops the title golem but retains the name Clone. Some suggest the golem only gain one if one condition is present at any times. The first one is through deeds. Stories have it as if the golem completes ninety-nine task of good or evil, they automatically gain a soul. Someone willing sacrifices his or her soul for the golem. Or the last, which is only theory when Duplicus clones are made for a child's sake, is that the soul of a miscarried babe or one of a child recently deceased will enter the golem and make that body its own...  
  
  
  
Harry Potter closed the book with a snap. He swore violently. Of course, Father mentioned something about mom having a miscarriage right before he was conceived. He made a motion to throw the book when he paused. His face went ashen-gray.  
  
That meant the brat is the soul of his older brother.  
  
Harry Potter's arm went limp. He was going to have a long talk with Father about this. He stared at the ceiling, ponder these new findings. The book now rested in his lap. That was how Hermione found him when she came in.  
  
  
  
Albus closed the door to Alex's room before retiring to the living room. Someone was sitting in one of the stuffed chairs. Albus started, his wand out.   
  
"Severus?" He asked the shadowed figure.  
  
"No, Alex." The figure leaned into the light.  
  
It was a ghostly pale version of what Alex's teen form. Albus fumbled with his wand. The figure sat back, his laughter clear and cheerful.  
  
"Don't worry, Grampa. I'm just a messenger."  
  
"I don't understand. Were you Harry Potter?" He sat down.  
  
"I was once a clone that gained a soul. You did know me by the name Harry Potter."  
  
"Then who are you really?"  
  
"I have no name. I'm the soul of Lily's first child."  
  
"...Explain."  
  
"My mother was carrying a child prior to her marriage to James Potter."  
  
"You were Severus's?"  
  
The entity nodded. "It was two months into pregnancy when she miscarried. I couldn't pass on, so when James Potter made a Duplicus Golem..."  
  
"You took the only option left to you."  
  
"I thought I was really Harry Potter until a little while ago. He sent Dudley to bring me to a large hole and push me in. I think he cast some spells to gain my persona and memory, but the spells didn't kill me...'  
  
"No spell for destroying golems would have worked. By all definitions, you are a separate being."  
  
"I don't know how long I was down there but I was dying. Something called me down deeper where some sort of light in a temple."  
  
"A higher power saved you but not in the form you were. I understand now."  
  
"My mother and the spirits that have watched over me saved my life. I got my real second chance and I wished for you to know. I know last time that we actually talk. I left in anger. I want to ask forgiveness before this self becomes but a faded memory."  
  
Albus stood up and pulled Alex-Harry into a hug. He was crying. "I forgave you months ago. I promise that this time I wouldn't fail you like I did before.  
  
Alex-Harry looked up with a faint but truly happy smile. "I will only ask this of you. Could you hide the truth of my parentage until Voldemort is truly defeated and to tell my father that I'm sorry."  
  
"I will, my child. I will."  
  
Alex-Harry's form faded away. Albus wiped away his tears before reentering Alex's room. Alex had a slight smile on his face as he slept deeply. Albus sat down next to Alex and drew him into his arms. He smiled fondly as he kissed Alex's forehead.  
  
"I will." He whispered.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
  
Author Notes:   
  
Okay thank you all for those reveiws. This one seems even more popular than my first freature length fanfition, Leaving Illusions Behind and just as popular as Once Upon A Dream With Me. Kami, this is one of the longest chapters I've written. I'm not even halfway through Chapter Four. I hope this chapter clears up the Alex/Harry angle. Also I tried drawing Alex and what could be both Remus and Severus. But here's the thing I'm a manga/anime-style artist. Well, as soon as I can swing the pic on my webpage, you can goto to see at least them. Well, got to write. 'Til next time folks.  
  
Li Cruz 


	5. The Family of Fox II

**Black Kitsune, Raising Moon**

Chapter 4.II

LI CRUZ

* * *

Last Chapter:  
  
"I will, my child. I will." 

Alex-Harry's form faded away. Albus wiped away his tears before reentering Alex's room. Alex had a slight smile on his face as he slept deeply. Albus sat down next to Alex and drew him into his arms. He smiled fondly as he kissed Alex's forehead.

"I will." He whispered.

* * *

A week later, Voldemort chewed on his bottom lip, a nervous habit that he'd never admit to having or doing it with his followers around even Nagini. The news of Wormtail's capture by a little fox demon was nerve-wrecking. The fact that Ollivander gave one of the rarest wands to someone was even more so. He glared at the Daily Prophet. One of the small headlines read as followed.  
  
A TRI-CORE WAND GIVEN!  
By John MacDougal  
  
Minstriy of Magic- Ollivander today came in to report one of the rarest of all wands, the tri-core wand known to the wand-making world as the Trinity Wand, have found an owner. Though the recipient of the wand has be unnamed, the Ministry is in turmoil. Who is the owner of the prized wand? What is the person's alignment? This is John MacDougal on the tail of the story of a lifetime.  
  
Of course, the Ministry isn't going to say. He was back. They want to make sure the recipient is at least on their side. He growled. At least the bloody Boy-Who-Lived wasn't the one to stop his plans using Wormtail. He sighed. It was hard deciding to finally have Severus Snape killed. 

Granted Wormtail screwed up, but to have to in the end kill his prized Potion Master is dificult, especailly since Masters are in short supply.

That fox child is the most interesting move Dumbledore has made or was it the old coot's attempt to relieve some of his sorrow over losing most of his own children? This had to be considered carefully. The fox child could be deadlier than Potter. He sat back and began to think.  
The toll of the nine o'clock bell found Voldemort staring deeply into the dying embers of the fireplace.

* * *

Hermoine and Ron were pouring over the Daily Prophet during breakfast. Harry was no where to be found. Ron swore vehemently and rather loudly. 

"Blamey! The Trinity has been given!"

All pureblood wizard students gave various degrees of surprise and shock. Hermione and the rest of the student population were puzzled.

"What's the importance of the Trinity wand?"

" 'Monie, you don't know? The Trinity wand is intended for one of the most powerful wizards of all time. They say some sort of goddess went to Ollivander and commissioned a Tri-core wand. She left after the completion saying only one wizard could wield it. Several of the most powerful wizards tried it, even Voldemort it is said." Ron said, his face flushed.

"The wand rejected each one and burned most of those trying to hold it. Ollivander said nothing during the whole time until the last wizard tried. According to the story, he said that no wizard alive at that time could use the wand and locked it up. That was about twenty years ago."

The students present hung on Ron's every word. Surprisingly it was Draco who spoke up.

"Right. And all this time everyone in the wizarding world thought Scar-head was going to be the one using it."

"Maybe Harry did get it." Ginny said.

"Get what?" Harry said, walking in.

"So, Scar-head, did you get the Trinity wand?" Draco taunted.

Harry Potter quickly acted like he didn't understand what that signified. He couldn't reveal the truth, yet.

"What do you mean by the Trinity Wand, Ferret?"

Before Draco could answer, a strange owl flew through the window and to Harry. He took the letter and read it. There was an odd expression on his face. He left quickly.

* * *

Everyone was talking about the Trinity Wand all day. Potter frowned into his textbook, listening to speculation about who the wielder was and what type of person had the wand. He nearly snarled. Hedwig came in, nearly knocking over several books on the common room table Potter sat at. Hedwig hissed a bit at her own clumsiness and stuck out a leg. Potter untied it and absently stroked Hedwig once. Hedwig hooted before flying off, back to the owlery. 

"What's in the note, mate?" Ron asked as Potter read it quickly.

"Huh? Ah, it's a letter from someone who knew my parents. Someone who work with my mom on a few spells." Potter lied as he pocketed the letter.

"Oh." Ron went back to his homework. He knew better than to ask. Harry had been easily angered when you asked too many questions these days especially about family, Surius's death, and Snape.

Harry glared at the book he was using for homework slowly, careful not to glare at anyone. His father confirmed the possibility but he didn't understand why Harry was having trouble with his magic. He also admitted to forcing the miscarriage, but it shouldn't have kept the unborn soul from passing on.

Before he could purse that thought further, Draco Malfoy entered the Gryffindor common room with Alex in tow. Many Gryffindors had whipped their wands out, Malfoy ignored them and headed over to where Hermione was. Draco stopped completely in front of her. Alex poked Draco in the leg until Draco said stop it. He turned to Hermione.

"Ms. Granger. I. I apologized for insulting you these past school years." Draco stopped until Alex poked him again. "Ouch. And for any hexing I have done to you."

He turned to Alex. "Happy now, you three foot furball."

Alex grinned and nodded. Draco turned to Hermione, waiting for her answer. Hermione watched as Draco tried not to fidget. She considered his apology.

"I, Mr. Malfoy, do accept your apology." Hermione reply. "But I think you may have lost the support of your housemates by apologizing for me."

Draco shrugged. He took Alex's hand. "Come on, furball. We have a kitchen to raid."

"Applesause!" Alex cheered as they went through the portrait.

"What is it with you and applesause?" Everyone heard Draco ask.

The room was dead silent. Mrs. McGongal came in at that moment. She stopped and asked what's going on. Hermione explain what had just happened. Mrs. McGongal merely nodded and said Alex was a good influence on Draco before returning to her rooms.

Harry merely burst out laughing at the irony of it all. The others heard only this between Harry's scary laughter.

"Draco...inflenced by.... Demon...Neither.... Capable of caring...If they knew..."

They all supposed Harry was laughing about the fact that a demon could influence a Slytherin to be a better person except for Hermione. Something to her was off with the whole situation.

He had never like the spotlight and yet now he seemed to bask in it. He now had an arrogant air. Not to mention he grew almost a foot and a half and was solid now. When she watched him practice flying on his broom, she realized his flying style had changed. She had secretly check the Marauder's Map and some other things. All her checking had stated it was Harry Potter. So why had he changed so much? And why had he been interested in old magic arts all of a sudden?

Wait, the magic arts books he had been reading! Wasn't it something like Ancient Practices?

Hermione found the book in the library after she excused herself, saying that she needed some light reading and something for research. The book covered summonings, spellsingers, item making, and golems. She quickly skipped summonings and item making. Harry didn't have the inclination for either art. Harry couldn't sing properly for being Spellsinger. So it had to be golems. As she read, she stopped about midway about Living Golems. They became separate living things. She thought back to other times.

Harry's behavior back then was more in line with an animal. His nimble movement in air and on land, the way he slept, his fascination with staring into the fire, and the intensity of his eyes whether in grief or joy had remained her of a cat or a fox. Fox!

Everything fell together. Harry's half-hidden glares in Alex's direction. Mysterious owls with letters from a 'friend'. Alex's distrust of Harry. Harry's change in behavior. Alex was once Harry!

The Harry they were with now was the actual Harry Potter. Alex must have been the golem who managed to gain a soul so that's why Harry is angry.

Yet Alex was only eight or ten and didn't know who Harry was. She had to talk with Dumbledore. This was important.

She picked up the two books she planned to back her story with and put the other book away.

* * *

Dumbledore was showing Alex how to cast Windgradia Leviouso when Hermione burst in. She had enough mind left to close the door before bursting into questions. The old man shooed Alex, telling the small kit to find Snape, Remus, or Minvera. He listened to Hermione out before stopping her questions. He indicated for her to sit down. 

"Now, you want to know why I have kept this a secret, Hermione?"

She nodded.

"I have not told anyone the truth because it is complicated and the ministry would either maimed Alex or worse killed him. Alex, yes, was once Harry you knew but he was also a living golem, which as you know is forbidden by the Britain Ministry. The real Harry returned to destroy Alex and take his place as the Boy-Who-lived, but he failed because Alex is also Lily's son."

'I can see why it's so complicated. This is beyond weird.' "Why haven't you done anything to Harry?"

"Hermione, I cannot act. If I was to pronounce what had happened, I would lose power completely. For the matter stands, that Potter is the Boy-Who-Lived now, not little Alex. No one would believe me." The old man sighed.

"Are you keeping this secret because of power!?" She asked incredulous.

"No! The truth is currently I'm the only reason Muggleborn and non-humans haven't lost what rights they have. Just after Voldemort came to power, the Ministry had been trying to restrict the rights of all Muggleborns and Halfbloods who aren't placed on the Ministry's census roster." Albus said, showing a very weary side of himself to Hermione.

"Why?"

"Voldemort was a Halfblood, merely a Muggleborn. That has been reason enough for those with privileges. The last few Dark Lords have been Halfbloods or Muggleborn."

"Why are you important?"

"Ministry can only do this if I gave my consent. Hogwarts is an intricate part of the Council which ironically was created by Laze Fox-tail, a relative of Salazar's. Supposedly. Only Hogwarts can disable the magic in Muggleborns and Halfbloods."

Hermione gaped at this admission. "So you would lose power? How?"

"The Ministry can if they believe me inept strip me of my magical powers, thus breaking the bond I have with Hogwarts enough to place someone else loyal to the Ministry. I would be reduced at best to an instructor, worse no more than someone under Filch's supervision."

* * *

Next Chater: The Lunar Cycle

* * *

I hope this answers your question, Remco... 


	6. Intermission: A Unique POV

**Intermission 1: From a Unique Point of View about.... Destiny and Guides

* * *

**

I'm not the best person for this job. Never was and never will be. To guide heroes and such is pure nonsense made up by the higher spirits to keep the rest of us busy. Shard Fate and her weavers. I just like my charges am confined to destiny.

Destiny is only a general guideline, really. We all have free will but we are confined by our 'destiny'. For example, my destiny is to guide little Alex to whatever his destiny is. Granted I haven't been informed about the bloody details.

Sigh. The boy is too much. Right now he's just staring up to me with those lovely eyes he inherited from his mother. Pure innocence and the Forbida, Ami, and Judas want me to spoil it. Merlin, I hate being a phoenix sometimes.

* * *

Li Cruz, here. Thanks for all the reveiw responses and I'm truly sorry for the long intervals between updates. This part is just for whismsy and part of the story. I hope you like it...


	7. A Short Change in Direction Intermission

The Sacrifice of Harry

By Li Cruz

A short that came to while I was listening to She Will Be Loved by Marron 5. However this doesn't belong to any of the fanfiction worlds I'm currently writing but a stand alone. I'd appreciate some feedback.

* * *

Hatori watched Lily run from her boyfriend's rented house. He stood under his umbrella, pushing himself from the post. He moved to intercept her course. He gave his friendly smile as she looked at him questioningly. He held out his umbrella. 

"You should take it. Your mother wouldn't approve of you getting ill."

"Thanks."

"It's of nothing." Hatori allowed her to pass.

She gave him a brilliant smile before walking away. He sighed when he was sure she couldn't hear him over the rain. He leaned against the street post again. He glared darkly at the house from where she ran.

How he wanted to show Lily how much he loved her but he had seen how happy this James follow made her. He thought she deserved better than James and … himself. What could he give her but his support? She couldn't and wouldn't fall in love with the quiet foreign kid from elementary school.

The same one who became her best friend. The one was there when her grandparents died. The one who wasn't fully human even though she never knew. She couldn't fall for an hanyou and be happy.

He stretched out his wings and took to the stormy air. There was no use moping about something he could never have. Several dark feathers roiled in the wind where he had stood.

"Hatori!" Lily laughed as she jumped into her old friend's arm. He nearly dropped his books. He smiled shyly at her.

"Lily-san." He said almost huskily. It had been almost two years since he seen her. Kami, she had become more beautiful. He had avoided her for so long.

"Are you okay, Harry?" She asked. He smiled at the nickname. "When did you get so formal?"

"Um, sorry. Been so busy with Uncle's shop and all." Hatori said, feeling the intense gaze of her male friends whom he didn't recognized.

"I'm engaged." She showed him the golden ring. "Isn't that wonderful?"

"Yes. Quite." He barely kept the pain out of his face and voice. "So to whom?"

"Well, I wanted you to meet him. Guys, this is my childhood best friend, Hatori Mitsukin. Tori, this is James. Sirius is the dark haired man, Peter's the shortest, and Remus is the one with graying hair."

"Nice to meet you." Hatori's sense suddenly went into overdrive. His eyes became fixated on the one Lily called Peter. There was something dark about Peter. James' voice startled him out of his daze.

"So, Lily is he normally like this?"

She giggled. "Yes. But isn't he the greatest? He was always there for me."

Hatori closed his eyes. He didn't want to be here, reminded of all the things he couldn't have. Lily's love. His own life.

"Will you attend the wedding, Harry?" She asked him, worry in her voice.

"I'll try, Lily-san."

"Harry?"

"I'm dying, Lily-san." Hatori murmured. "I'm not sure how long I have."

"What?" Lily moved a bit to see his face.

"The reason we fell out of touch is I wanted to spar you the pain of my death." Hatori undid her hand from his arm and took it in his thin hands.

"Harry…" Lily looked up and Hatori looked away.

"Listen, Lily-chan. No matter what happens to me, remember I'll always be there for you if only in spirit." He knew her fiancé and his friends were either pissed or close to.

"But there's ways to prolong your life…"

"I refused. I lived my life to the best of my ability. I have no regrets." He rubbed her hand with his thumb.

"Hatori."

"I guess you got to get going. I'll try to be there for the wedding. I promise."

Hatori watched everyone was they went about so cheerily. The reception was a happy occasion. He moved slowly through the crowd. The bride and groom were dancing so beautifully. He hoped that they would live happily, but in his heart, he sense that it might not be one of those happy-ever-afters.

He pulled his courage together and asked to cut in to the happy couple. James shot him a dirty look as Lily allowed him to whisk her away. He pretended for a moment he was married to her and savored the moment.

The moment lasted only for a few seconds. People started screaming. Dark robed people with silver masks were pointing sticks and saying words that killed a few people. A tall man walked arrogantly forward. He smirked at the group on the dance floor.

"Well, well. Look at the muggle dancing with the mudblood while her traitorous husband has to stand on the sideline. Humorous."

Lily moved in front of Hatori. "Leave,Voldemort! You have no right here."

"Ah, I see the pretty mudblood stalling for time. No matter. No one will come in time to save you."

Voldemort pointed his wand at Lily and muttered the words that had killed several folks already. Without a thought, Hatori pushed Lily out of the way. The green light hit him in the chest. He went down.

He gasped for breath. Voldemort cursed loudly as there was a bright flash of light but then Voldemort and his cronies were gone.

Lily pulled Hatori into her lap. He smiled as best he could.

"But how?" Lily managed through her tears.

"Sh." He hushed her. "I lied that day in the shop. I have two regrets. One was not telling you the truth and not telling you years how I felt. I love you, Lily. Always has and always will."

He coughed as he felt the spell pulled at his soul and the pain in his chest. "The reason I never told you was … I'm a half-demon."

He wheezed and looked into her eyes. "I want you to be happy, Lily." He smiled wryly. "Sometimes I wish we could go back … when I used to wait for you in the rain."

Lily was crying. "Yes. I'm sorry, Harry."

"Love you, Lily." Hatori let out his last breath.

"Love you, my Harry." Lily sobbed as she held the body of a half-dragon demon.

"Lily." James peeked into their bedroom. Her best friend had been buried several days ago and she hadn't left the room. She didn't respond.

"Dumbledore told me Hatori managed to call up a powerful spell. Voldemort can't touch you unless you offer to." James felt a stirring of jealousy at the dead demon.

"You're jealousy. Of him and his 'gift'."

"No, Lils." He sat down.

"Yes, you are." James looked away. "You also disliked him because he was there for me and because he loved me. I want to name our first kid Harry." She turned to James. "For his sacrifice. He sacrificed his life for mine."

"Huh?" James stared at her.

"You know he used to wait in the rain for me…God, I miss him." She nestled herself into James. "He told me to be happy. "

She feel asleep. James pulled her closer. He could of sworn he saw the ghost of Hatori watching them both with a bittersweet smile just before he fell asleep. Had he fully awaken, he would have seen the ghost bend down and kiss her on the forehead before fading into the air.


	8. PreviewBack from Outer Space

Black Fox, Raising Moon

Chapter 1: The Kitsune at The End of The Tunnel

LI CRUZ

* * *

"Slightly cloudy with a forty percent chance of rain." The television buzzed from inside Four Privet Drive.

A small boy worked underneath the windows of the house, his fingers wrapping around the weeds. His oversized clothes were stained with dirt and paint. He ignored the murmurs of those walking by. No doubt gossiping about him. He was so focused on his weeding, he didn't notice anything until a small rock nearly knocked his glasses off where they hung precariously on his nose.

Instantly, one Harry Potter, jumped onto his feet, crouched. His head turned quickly as he searched his surroundings. His hand went for a wand he didn't have. It and Hedwig had gone missing a few days ago. His eyes fell on Dudley.

"Now onto World Sports, Roger."

Harry warily returned to his gardening, keeping an eye on Dudley. He didn't need Dudley to ruin his hard work. His mind wandered to school slightly. How was it that he did so well cooking and gardening, but not Potions or Herbology?

He stopped musing when Dudley came closer. Dudley shuffled and his eyes swept side to side. Harry moved a step away from him. He'd prefer to be left alone, so he didn't have to think about Cedric and the Tournament.

Suddenly Dudley seemed to decide something. With speed no one should have at that weight, he darted forward and latched on to Harry's arm. Harry gave a small yelp of fear and surprise. Dudley proceed to drag him out the yard.

"Come, trusty sword. Come, blade, my breast imbrue. And, farewell, friends. Thus Thisby ends. Adieu, adieu, adieu." The television became faintly heard.

Dudley smiled grandly at his neighbors as he force-walked Harry. Harry would have protested, but a glare and the creaking of his arm bone under the pressure was a good reason to shut up. He mentally cursed being the smallest and thinnest teen his age on the block. Actually he was the smallest his age in Hogwarts too. He purposely brought his mind back to the situation at hand…..

* * *

I'm back somewhat with a real plot for this one……Above was a sneak peek at the new version of BKRM….. 


	9. I: The Kitsune at the End of the Tunnel

Black Fox, Raising Moon

Chapter 1: The Kitsune at The End of The Tunnel

LI CRUZ

* * *

"Slightly cloudy with a forty percent chance of rain." The television buzzed from inside Four Privet Drive. 

A small boy worked underneath the windows of the house, his fingers wrapping around the weeds. His oversized clothes were stained with dirt and paint. He ignored the murmurs of those walking by. No doubt gossiping about him. He was so focused on his weeding, he didn't notice anything until a small rock nearly knocked his glasses off where they hung precariously on his nose.

Instantly, one Harry Potter, jumped onto his feet, crouched. His head turned quickly as he searched his surroundings. His hand went for a wand he didn't have. It and Hedwig had gone missing a few days ago. His eyes fell on Dudley.

"Now onto World Sports, Roger."

Harry warily returned to his gardening, keeping an eye on Dudley. He didn't need Dudley to ruin his hard work. His mind wandered to school slightly. How was it that he did so well cooking and gardening, but not Potions or Herbology?

He stopped musing when Dudley came closer. Dudley shuffled and his eyes swept side to side. Harry moved a step away from him. He'd prefer to be left alone, so he didn't have to think about Cedric and the Tournament.

Suddenly Dudley seemed to decide something. With speed no one should have at that weight, he darted forward and latched on to Harry's arm. Harry gave a small yelp of fear and surprise. Dudley proceed to drag him out the yard.

"Come, trusty sword. Come, blade, my breast imbrue. And, farewell, friends. Thus Thisby ends. Adieu, adieu, adieu." The television became faintly heard.

Dudley smiled grandly at his neighbors as he force-walked Harry. Harry would have protested, but a glare and the creaking of his arm bone under the pressure was a good reason to shut up. He mentally cursed being the smallest and thinnest teen his age on the block. Actually he was the smallest his age in Hogwarts too. He purposely brought his mind back to the situation at hand.

They were heading to the park Dudley's gang often frequented. The rat-face Piers and the other three lounged near the lake. Harry eyed the woods and his heart dropped into his stomach. Someone there was lurking in the shadows. Harry swore he saw a set of eyes as green as his when the person looked up at him. Harry tensed up considerable. This was the part where Dudley would let go and another round of Harry Hunting would begin.

Harry was startled when Dudley didn't let go and plowed into the bushes. Some of the branches made thin cuts into his skin as he was pulled along. Dudley's gang followed, ranging behind like a pack of dogs. The mere thought of it causing Harry's legendary courage to evaporate. They came to a clearing with a tree bigger than most. There between two thick and exposed roots was a gaping hole into the ground and a large rock nearby.

Dudley, letting go, pushed Harry close to it while his companions formed a loose semi-circle. Harry was seized with a nearly blind panic. The hole wasn't safe.

A voice slightly deeper than his said something from out the shadows. Dudley's eyes sparkled with a twisted glee. Dudley like a bull, charged Harry. Dudley missed but Harry tripped backwards over a small root. Arms gyrating in attempted to recover balance, something slammed into his stomach. His glasses were ripped away as if someone accioed it away. He fell on his shoulder, banging his head on the rocks on the floor.

Wincing he sat up. Someone or something was chanting in the background. There was the sounds of something heavy being moved. Harry's blurry sight focused on the light on the floor. It was disappearing! He stared stupefied as the light disappeared completely.

"Goodbye, Freak." Dudley called out gaily as he and his friends laughed. The sound faded away.

Squinting in the darkness, Harry felt around, maybe his glasses had fallen in with him. His hand brushed glasses. The broken glass sliced his finger. He gingerly stuck his finger in his mouth. He sighed softly. His luck sucked.

His mind went fuzzy like as if he had a fever. Leaning against the hole wall, he dropped into a dreamless sleep. Some time later, he was jerked awake by the feeling of warmth. He resisted, fearing it could be Voldemort or even something worse like a Dementor. The pull faded slowly, leaving him shivering in fear and the dropping temperatures.

The next few waking periods were spent in a delirious hazy of fear and constant pain. His shoulder and twisted ankle throbbed. His fever made him tired and thirsty. His scar burned fiercely. Voldemort was angry at someone, pissed. What was a Voldemort?

The last pull overwhelmed Harry. There was promise of water and peace interlaced in it. His body automatically crawled towards it, his mind half-screaming for it to not do so. The hole gave way into air and Harry tumbled to the sandy ground below.

He was blinded by the shift in lighting, but the smell of water drove him on. He pulled himself into the water and drank until he was quenched. With protesting muscle, he pushed himself back on dry sand and fell into unconsciousness.

He woke up, slight more clear-minded. He gave a moan when he realized what he had did. The pull came again and his body merely reacted. He fought against himself to no avail as he crawled up a slope.

His hand slipped when it hit smooth flooring. The pull came again. Harry dimly saw columns in the dim light. He ended up sliding across the floor as the pull was accompanied with magic. At the center of the building was a column of pulsing light. Harry regaining some sort of control went flat on his stomach and glared at the light. The light bended this way and that, alternating colors. Harry mused in the part of his mind not ruled by fear-induced courage that it was thinking.

Two spots like eyes seemed to focused on him. Harry watched in surprised as the light leapt at him. The surging light pushed him into and up a stone column. He opened his mouth to cry and it threw back the sound and followed it in.

He was being ripped apart by energy. He screamed in complete pain when it finally overwhelmed him. He past into a state of unconsciousness as he slide back down the column. The last vestiges of who was Harry fled like the summer birds in fall.

♦

It was June 19 and Nymphadora Tonks and Kingley Shackbolt were ready to turn in for the night at a local hotel. Harry James Potter had been missing for ten days. Nymphadora stared blankly at Gordic's Hollow. All the clues pointed here even though Snape, the greasy bastard, insisted that Harry Potter never left Privet Drive.

Tonks smirked. Maybe it's time for Snape to have his Potter radar fixed. Suddenly she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. A smallish young boy with glasses was walking confidently down the street. A snow owl sat on his shoulder.

Tonks without another thought to warn her partner, jumped into action.

"Harry!" She yelled.

The boy turned. "Who are you?"

"I'm Tonks, an Auror. The Headmaster's looking for you."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Harry said with a polite smile. "I thought Hedwig had delivered my message."

The boy gave his owl a hard look. The owl only hooted tiredly. Tonks blinked when he turned back to her. "I'll come."

"Snape is going to be pissed." Tonks chirped. "He swore you were still in Privet Drive."

Had Tonks not closed her eyes, she would have seen the smirk that graced Harry's face for a moment. He merely shook his head.

"I really don't understand that man's obsession with keeping a grudge. Must he always think badly of me?"

Tonks patted his back. "Come on. I got to contact Moody."

Harry smirked at her retreating back. 'This is too easy. No way is anyone going to know that He's missing. Dad was right. No one know the 'real' Harry Potter."

♦

Unaware of the concept of time since he was underground, he woke up to dull pain. Upon moving, pain decided to do the Lord of Dance up and down his spine. Also he was thirsty again. Soon the pain dissolved away into weakness. He pulled himself to the dimly visible edge and cupped some water. Upon drinking, he became sleepy again. Yawning, he dropped into sleep.

Next time he woke, his pants where he had tied them off with a long rag was painfully tight. It was slightly brighter and he could see and hear much better. He bolted up, just to fall into cool water.

He coughed and sputtered, evicting the water in his lungs as he stood up. The water about two feet deep lapped at his ribs. Something on his back side twitched as his pant's rag tie had come undone. His ears flickered as he shook his head of water. He desperately wanted light.

A small orb of light blue light appeared. He stared into the water. Long black hair framed large brilliant green eyes set in a pale face. His ears twitching with the change of sound were long and pointed with black fur and white tip. He accidentally bit his tongue with his sharp canine teeth. His hands looked normal enough when he felt his teeth. However out of a childish amusement, he made a clawing gesture. Sharp but small claws appeared, he retracted them in surprise. He nearly fell in as he felt utterly drenched. Turning, he spotted his own tail. Long black and white tipped and it looked like a drowned cat's tail.

There was something important about a scar on his forehead. He frowned as he brushed his hair out of his forehead. It was gone. He gasped for a moment. Soon the water got colder so he waded out of the water.

He clumsily wringed his clothes, hair, and tail. He shivered slightly. His ears twitched at the sound of human voices. Instinct as screwy as it was made him flatten himself against the wall. The light faded away.

"Hey, there's a hole here." The first man said.

"Indeed, your observant skills amaze me. Now can we leave?" Came a familiar drawl.

"Wait, there's something in there and it looks like something dragged itself in there."

The second man sighed. Harry tensed and pushed himself against the wall of the cave. A beam of light came into the cave. Harry blessed whoever was watching over him that he was close enough for the light not to hit on him.

"Hey, look. Water."

"Water. Show me." The other man was credulous.

He hoped they leave so his mother could come and get him. Whoever was his mother anyway. There was no way he could climb the almost smooth walls to the hole. The men both argued a bit. Then the hole exploded. He rubbed his head where a small stone beaned him.

Two men stepped out of the hole. One was quite tall and thin like he hadn't been well for a while. The man wore black. The other was shorter and dumpy. He smelled funny. Harry sneezed.

Both turned on him with sticks, no, wands. Harry snarled weakly and pressed himself against the wall. He didn't want to get hurt. He just wanted his mother. He bared his teeth when the dumpy man moved forward a step. The dark man made a movement and stopped his companion.

"It's only a child." The dark man said to his companion.

"It's mother is probably nearby." The dumpy man hissed back. "We should kill it and get reinforcement to find the mother."

There was an instance of disgust in the dark man's eyes. He spoke carefully, quietly. "It's a child. I highly doubt his mother is around. Most likely she's dead."

Harry wanted to run. His mother wasn't dead was she? Something flickered in the dim recesses of his memory. He gave a mournful cry and ignoring the men, curled up then and there. It was true she was gone. No one wanted him that's why he was down here. He rocked hard back and forth.

"Stop it." The dark man said after a long period of near silence.

He stopped. The man was dimly familiar to him. His scent was familiar and also he felt it was better not to not do as he was told. After all he could very well end up dead like his mother. His eyes were blurred with tears at that thought.

♦

Severus Snape was puzzled by the young creature in front of him. Kitsune demons were all but extinct in this region of the world. Most died during the demon hunts of 1600s. Wizards had little tolerances for demons. Severus preferred demons to certain wizards like his current partner.

However what puzzled him the most was the familiarity of aura. It felt like one Harry James Bloody-Potter. Ignoring Fletcher's protests, he approached the fox child. His heart-strings stirred faintly at the sight of the mourning child. He quailed them quickly, knowing Fletcher could possibly killed the child if he didn't handle this right.

"Stop it." He commanded.

The kit went completely still. Beside the welling tears in the kit's eyes, the kit seemed to have turn to stone. Severus casually pulled the apparently damp hair out of the kit's face. The forehead was woefully free of a certain scar. Something akined to disappointment rested in his stomach. This had to be Potter.

Frightened emerald green eyes peered up at him, not daring to move.

"It's not Potter." He muttered to himself.

"Why would it be?" His despicable partner asked. "And how could Harry be that?"

The last was said in some sort of disgust. Snape said nothing as he stared back into those eyes. They were so much like Lily's. He wanted to save the kit from death as if that could atone for his sins. Maybe it could. However perhaps he could convince Dumbledore to take him in. An ex-Death Eater as himself didn't have Lucuis Malfoy's power and he had a record. They'd kill the boy without another thought. Yes, as much as he loathed it, he needed Albus.

"I'm taking this creature to Dumbledore. He'll be interested in this." He said.

"Whatever, Snape. I'll inform the rest of the Order that this was a dead end."

The kit relaxed somewhat with Fletcher gone. Severus thinking deeply, subconsciously was running his hand over the damp hair. The kit leaned into the gesture, startling Severus out of it. He let his mouth twitched slightly. The kit seemed half a sleep. His hand stopped. The child merely sighed in disappointment. Severus, daring as concern eat at his chest, picked up the child.

Shivering the kit rolled to face him and buried his head in his robe. The kit was ill and maybe hypothermic. Severus swore softly to himself as he pulled out the port-key.

The portkey deposited them on the edge of the wards of Hogwarts. He moved as fast as he could. Within ten minutes, he managed to enter the Infirmary. He was treated to the sight of Harry James Potter being fussed over by Poppy Pomfrey. One of the few times in Severus's life, his mind hit an overload point. He didn't even feel when he hit the floor, clutching the child to his chest.

His head ached somewhat when he came to in the Infirmary. Poppy was trying hard to not smile as she stood over him. He scowled at her but sitting up, looked around for the kit. The kit was a few beds down asleep.

"Severus Snape, lay back down." Severus merely gave her a glance. He spotted Potter across the room with an odd look on his face. The boy's eyes caught his and the brat frowned, the look gone.

Severus wanted to take the kit and leave. He didn't like the boy's look. Perhaps he was Harry Potter but he wasn't the one Severus was familiar with.

Poppy pushed him down again and force-fed him a sleeping draught. His last thoughts were blurred. Something about the kit and Potter.

♦

Dumbledore watched the small kitsune wander around the room. Apparently his parents, living or dead, had been civilized beings, the youkai, not demons like originally supposed. The child, despite his curiosity didn't touch the various device scattered about the room. However as odd as it was, the kitsune showed a great deal of interest in Fawkes and the bird had been responding positively to the small being.

Severus Snape's eyes were glued to the conjured image. Dumbledore chuckled slightly. Minerva was protesting something.

"It's Harry. What do you need, Severus, a parentage test?"

Severus turned enough so he could see the screen without turning too much or hurting himself. "It's not the Potter we've known for four years."

He hissed, his eyes flickered back to the screen. Minerva muttered something about him but Severus ignored her.

"What will we do about Harry's guardianship?" She asked. "Dursleys will tolerate him but if they allowed him to do this? Albus, he needs a magical guardian."

"Moody should do it." Albus said. "He'll be able to keep an eye out for our young friend Potter as he has plenty of free time. The Aurors refused to let him train others after last year's incident."

"Albus, what are we going to do with the… demon?" Minerva asked.

Albus smiled into his beard. "The poor child is an orphan, Minerva and a youkai, a very intelligent and sentient being. I planned to merely raise the child."

Minerva looked uneasy. "The Minister will have your head."

Severus gave them both heavy glances before returning to his vigil. Albus chuckled.

"No, he'll be too busy." Albus said with a smile. "By time he can do something about the child, it will be too late. I hope to find a suitable guardian for the child by then."

"Evening, Headmaster." Poppy said formally.

Albus's smile dropped. When Poppy acted formal, it was something serious. She took a seat and a deep breath.

"Is something wrong with Harry?" Minerva asked.

"No, the kitsune." Poppy said, turning to Albus. "I'm not completely sure what the kitsune's actual age is, but his physical age is about ten. The kitsune is severely underweight and there's evidence of abuse. I found spell markers I can't identify but may have encouraged the abuse and negligent."

Albus frowned. "Kitsunes are normally very loving towards children."

"I believe that someone had taken him in, not knowing what he actually was except that he was free labor. He shows some sign of what he is, they get rid of him."

"The place we found him in was covered with a large rock. It would have taken several people to move it." Severus said distantly. Poppy nodded.

"The child's torso bruises are almost a week old, that's why it doesn't bother him as much. His right ankle has a partially healed fracture. There's evidence of older fractures and broken bones."

"A full blown abuse case." Albus muttered, glancing to the image.

Poppy nodded. Minerva had her mouth covered.

"The kitsune also had a blow to the head. It might be why the kitsune had generalized memories." Poppy said. "Only time can tell what will happen."

"What would you say his temperament is?" Albus asked.

"A very sweet child." Poppy said, her eyes on the figure a moment. "Almost to the point of docility. However I think fear of being hurt bodily plays into that."

"Indeed. We'll put off this conversation for a while." Albus stood up. "I have some business to attend too if that is Fudge I'm sensing."

♦

Next Time on Black Kitsune Raising Moon….

Fawkes here. Fudge the Idiot makes his appearance.

May the real Harry Potter please step up? So Harry is Alex and Harry is Harry. Aug, I think I just broke my mind.

The werewolf and the greasy Potion master come to an understanding. And Draco Malfoy is in for the surprise of his life.

This next time in Chapter: Let Sleeping Kitsunes Lie


End file.
